The present invention relates to a snap gage and more particularly, a snap gage having independent levers that compensate for misalignment of a part to be measured.
Generally, snap gages are used to measure the external dimensions of a part and to determine the amount of deviation from a standard dimension. Typically, they employ either mechanical, electrical, or fluidic amplification techniques so that very small linear deviations can be detected.
One problem with these gages is the care that must be exercised when aligning a part in the gage. If the part is misaligned, the reading obtained from the indicator will be incorrect. As an example, a typical snap gage contacts opposite sides of a part. If the part is offset to one side within the gage, the gage will inaccurately indicate that the part is not within permissible tolerances. When a large number of parts must be gaged, the possibility of misalignment increases.